Your Lies
by Spark Miko Miko U.N.Owen
Summary: **ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY BIAK. I'M JUST THE TRANSLATOR** She comes to his house to yell, argue, insult and end up in bed. That was their relationship was before. But part of England would say that this could be the last time... Iggychu, England x Fem!China
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Jenny here. This story does not belong to me. I'm just the translator (a very terrible one to be exact). This story belongs to BIAK. I decided to upload BIAK's story in chapters other wise it would take me forever with all the school stuff that has been going on.**

**Anyways, a very big thank-you to her for letting me translate this story. It's a rather descriptive lemon (there's no lemon in this chapter though). I thought it was really good.**

**All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya and Biak owns the story.**

* * *

_England, 1997_  
"I want to see Hong Kong!" demanded China. England was left standing in the doorway, watching her from within. Not even a greeting before speaking. Many less a 'how are you'. She told him directly why she had come without formal talks or anything.

Sighing, England replied in the sweetest way that the situation allowed. The smartest way to ignore what he said:  
'Yes, my lady, I'm happy to see you here. Would you like to have tea with me?" he said with a fake smile on his face as he stepped aside to let China enter. Fuming, China came inside stubbornly.

"I want Hong Kong!" said China with the tip of her sleeve which was supposed to be her finger, but the black sleeve was so long that her hands were hidden from view. "Now give him back!"  
England closed the door behind him. He did not want to make a scene in public.

"He's not here" said England dismissively. She gasped in surprise. "It's a weekday. Hong Kong is still at boarding school."

"You sent him to Boarding School?" She put both hands to her mouth in surprise.

"In the best of all London of course." replied England. He passed China and stepped up to the living room to sit in one of the armchairs. China, strong as ever, took delicate steps and followed him. England looked significantly from there. The reflection of the fire in the fireplace flickered in his green eyes. "He is my son and will not have no less than the best."

"In a boarding school full of boys smug and horrible?" scoffed China. She could not believe it! Hong Kong does not belong in a place like that!  
England could not but smile slightly amused at that.

"English blood also runs through Hong Kong's veins of the very British Empire!" declared England, rising from his chair. From that distance, so close to her, he turned out to be bigger again before China's eyes.

But to calm down, China needed more than a large and imposing presence. Under this fragile body like a fine porcelain doll was hiding an ancient and powerful force as deadly as a gun.

And for some reason when it looked that way, China, from below with suppressed rage, with the color of fire reflected in her eyes and England, from above with arrogance and superiority that he alone had been given, there was a definite tension in the environment that wouldpounce on them, if they kept glaring at each other.

England would not look away from her eyes, because if he did, his eyes would unavoidably fall to her lips and he would remember the things that made dark years ago with her mouth, small and sweet, desirable. He used all his will not to look down and it did not help when he grimaced and licked his lower lip. A gesture barely noticeable but nevertheless was enough to kill all the will he had.

He took her shoulders and pulled her toward him. His mouth hit hers despite China's thin arms flailing around, including beating England's chest slowly in an attempt to escape. He pressed his hands on her shoulders and pulled at her mouth for her to groan. England claimed her again, putting his tongue into her mouth and tasted the exotic oriental flavors and the sweet scent that he had tasted over more than one hundred years ago.

That essence then was no longer in his mouth.

"Get off me!" China snapped moving away. Her eyes shone about to lament. "Never, never do that again!"  
England put his arm around her hips. His face broke into a smile when he removed his arm. He wanted to laugh at how silly he had wanted to look at that sinful mouth that he hadn't tasted it for years. And to understand, not without pain, she was not the same girl innocent then. Neither innocent nor helpful.

"I see that you are now able to say no, Chun Yan." China opened her eyes shocked when he called her human name. "What? Already I can not call you by your name?"

"I see no reason for you to do it," she argued, with a scornful action to clean lips with the long sleeves of her shirt.

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Shut up!"

"There's no reason to pretend that nothing has happened among us." He looked at her. She gritted her teeth and her hands became fists on each side of her body. It had been her who had started it. She had started it all coming to England's home at that hour of the night to meet him a deal that he had sworn to abide by the honour of knight. "You wanted to come for Hong Kong. Let's talk about Hong Kong then and it will force us to open old wounds."

She was outraged. She put one foot in front safely to move towards him. He would not run again for that demon that had taken everything she had owned, cherished and loved decades ago.

"It was you who took Hong Kong from my arms!" China didn't want cry and yet the tears threatened to slide down her cheeks. "He was only a child when you took him!"  
England looked at her with a smile full of sarcasm. His venomous tongue soon appeared.

"Yes, and you being a complete addict to Opium were going to take good care of him."

That was the last straw.

"This is your entire fault, Opium!" China yelled. She kicked him so hard in the ribs that it sent him away to the chair behind him even yielded to the force with which he was sent. England raised his head in the ground aware that the pain was still dormant in the area where China had kicked. For the first time he didn't not know what to say. She had been extremely strong since he last saw her.  
The Chun Yan from before would have been unable to defend against attacks, verbal or physical. And today, He would not believe what was happening; it was he who was on the ground in pain. About to lose consciousness with that punch.

"You..." England said absently, dimly seeing how she approached him kneeling beside worried.

"Opium?"

It was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. His head ached and everything around it was blurry and moving. It took a few seconds to recognize where he was until he saw his room and felt of the sheets against his bare skin. He tried to move, but what that minimum effort earned him dizzy again, so he decided not to do it again.

It was strange. He was at home, in the same room and yet he felt a dark aura dangerous to the environment. He told himself that they were just hallucinations caused by the pain from that attack...

Now England remembered everything. China had beaten him. He had kissed her. She had every reason to have sent to fly with that kick. Though it pained him to admit it in more ways than one. He sneered not because the situation will not seem funny, but because he had learned his lesson in the most ancient of all.

Finally, it was the most important question of where was China? The looked around the outline of his room, he could not move with the throbbing pain in his head. But it was useless because everything around was dark. Or almost, except for the light of a small lamp on his nightstand. He knew it was there with all the security in the world, but how would come alone to his bed, naked to the waist?

A finger poked the area where she had kicked. It hurt. Surely the mark of a serious would soon stay there. It did not matter. The wounds always healed quick in their bodies, almost immortal. During the wars, days after days of endless battles his wounds would heal quickly enough to return to the front on the battlefield hours. It was a curse at the same time a blessing. It hurt, always hurt when he fell wounded and healed only to be battered again. It was something that mortals could reach as much as he could miss wanting to get rid of that gift. There was nothing more wonderful than peace.

And where was China again? She has not returned. Minutes had passed since he woke up and she still did not show. Did she go home? He was sure that if she had gone, it would not be for long, because she wanted to take her son back. He smirked. He wished she would come back to him for another reason other than the son who they had both, but she had made it clear that Hong Kong was the only thing she wanted from him and then? Probably less than people of both houses they wanted, they would not see again. Never again.

"She's not here, England," said a familiar voice in his head. He turned to face her. The little fairy that shimmered with light beams watched, worried. "She was afraid that she hurt you."

"And she ran away?" asked England mentally.

"No. She brought you here and applied ointment on your wound. Strange..."

"My ribs? It wasn't so bad... "

"Yes it was! England, your head would not stop bleeding! It seems that there was broken glass when you fell: a glass or bottle, do not know," exclaimed the fairy. The miniature fairy flew around his head, almost landing on the pillow of his bed, "See? The blood has not yet dried completely!"

England saw with horror that the pillowcase was covered with a crimson red as he knew himself: his own blood. It was too much- enough for a normal human being could bleed to death.

She'd care. Her. Even after being so vilely insulted. The thought made his heart beat strongly. She could have gone and let him die and that no one but they both knew it, and yet she decided to take care of him.

_"England, she's here!"_ transmitted the fairy flying into a corner. England did not understand why the fairies always hid when someone else was coming if only he and no one else could see them. But at the time, had more important things to take care of, to solve this dilemma.

China had opened the door carefully not to make noise. England closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. She left the paper bag she was carrying in her arms on the table of England's desk before turning to watch. He watched with eyes closed between carefully enough to not betray. China was pale and breathing slowly and deeply as she leaned over the bed to see England. It looked like almost nothing in the darkness, but the brightness of the light from the lamp on the table dimly illuminated his face painted with colors and fire, as if about to be absorbed by its flames. China thought why not turn on the light, but for some reason she refused to do it because it could attract attention and she did not want anyone to see her there and they are simply, to her surprise, she wanted to keep seeing his face pale with those colors.

Like hell it was. A demon disguised as an angel. Asleep as he was, that face seemed unable to deface the face of a cruel and merciless master, one who did not care about anything but being satisfied. If she did not know and had not experienced firsthand, he seemed harmless. But he had done so much damage over a century ago and the wounds he had inflicted had not healed in her.

"She should have let you die bleeding," a voice inside him said, frowning as his hands low is long and sometimes uncomfortable hands crossed. Still wondering why he was helping and not let him die there. But if he did what would happen to his little Hong Kong? If England died before Hong Kong returned. England had no idea what would happen and their ancestors, they feared anything.

Worse, England still did not wake. It had been hours since China hit him and he still showed no signs of consciousness. China's eyes widened when she realized one thing if he had more wounds than she realized in time? She swallowed. She was so frightened when it happened it did not consider that possibility. But where else would be hurt? He had already taken off his shirt and all China had seen was the mark she had left between the ribs and abdomen when she kicked. And the head wound that crashed into the whiskey bottle and had stopped bleeding it seemed. Anything more than that?

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNNN. What will happen next?**

**I hope you like Biak's story so far. I still can't thank her enough! **

**Send you love to BIAK, not me. I'm just the crappy translator. I don't deserve any credit.**

**Well, Spark Miko Miko signing out then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated! Yay! This chapter has a really descriptive lemon in it and you know you're not supposed to read lemons, PLEASE DON'T READ! I don't want people to come after me QAQ. But you can read the next chapter which probably will be updated next year in January, HOPEFULLY! Ummmm... Oh right! Please enjoy and send your regards to BIAK. I thank her again for letting me translate this story~!**

******All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya and Biak owns the story.**

* * *

China held her breath when she realized he still had his pants on. She tried to calm down when the idea that he could be hurt there nearly took her breath there. No, of course not she was going to remove the shorts. But what if there was something which got really badly injured there? Well, there was nothing crimson stain the sheets with which it was covered, but what if he really had something like a fracture? China had to physically check whether everything was in place on the bottom of England's body.

She bit her lip. She really didn't want to do that. She looked up to see his sleeping face as he was before she left and returned. Praying England's ancestors to forgive her, but it was necessary to lift the sheets. This is for Hong Kong, she told herself as she slowly approached the close of his pants. She swallowed. There was a man undressed in that part of your body for decades and interestingly he had tried. Bastard.

He tried to close his eyes while he was removing his pants, but it was hard, hard to do well. Convinced that she would not see his crotch in any way, she was blindly sliding pants down her legs. Certainly not caring if that lasted an eternity, she did not want to see anything that he could show.

Se opened her eyes as she reached the ankles and without wasting time she removed his shoes and socks dumped them on the floor as if her life depended on it. She could finally breathe easy after holding the air during that process. She knelt on the floor resting her arms on the side of the bed. She needed to take that break because that was the hardest thing to do in a long, long time.

"What came now," she told herself, "will be simpler; I just have to do a review of his legs and then cover it again with the sheet, never to see his ugly shapely legs. It had been a good way to think about until she realized that to make sure it was ok she would have to do more than take a quick look at England's body, but something a little more detailed.

From that position she began the tour of his legs, starting with his feet. It was all right there, he did not seem to her ankles sprains or anything. She continued his journey through his legs covered with a thin blond hair that you had to look closely to notice; nothing there either. His knees also appeared healthy. His thighs externally and internally healthy, because his legs were slightly apart, they didn't seem to have suffered any damage. But the felt relief quickly faded as her gaze lifted up.

He had no underwear on. There, the virile hidden his body lay hidden in their tissues. China could see enough to know that was not exactly small. Frightened, China turned her face to the opposite side where the pants had thrown haphazardly lying on the floor without any suspicions. Stupidly, closing her eyes, she also got rid of his underwear and pulled out more than she should. Now China had a perfect view and on top of his penis.

China has not seen a naked man in almost a decade. And seeing him, he came into the world was disturbing in many ways. China would have wanted to be anywhere but that, looking at some other calamity instead of that. Is what was worse? I could not look away from your body or divert your attention from that part of his anatomy.

China did not remember well. She didn't actually remember any part of England's body even after sharing with him many nights of endless sex sessions. She hated feeling so hated to see the man who destroyed her life and with whom she shared more than just a bed and not even... remember how he had abused her. If he really had abused her. He had been right about one thing: China was drugged at the time to even care for their child.

Before she knew it, his eye was directly over his cock. China leaned her body on the bed, still kneeling on the floor. She realized her fingers were touching his legs, slowly. Slowly, she stood up and above the thigh. She stopped the way of her index and middle fingers when they arrived at his groin. A little inch above his cock. China blinked as she looked at it, it looked bigger than it had been a minute ago. She pushed her face to see him better and his dragon right there seemed to come alive in front of her own eyes.

"Have I satisfied your curiosity, Chun Yan?" said a familiar voice. China did not expect a voice: England. She winced. Was he awake? Since when? Frightened, she moved her hand away and jumped back involuntarily. England leaned against the bed to sit with his semi erect member and a smile of self-sufficiency in the face.

China did not know what to say or do. He was awake. He had been awake when she touched him. Maybe earlier. England knew she was curious about his body, which was why she had touched him because she liked what she saw. That it had been appealing touch.

"No need to stop. I've already played before, China. Do not change anything now," He murmured. China took the long sleeves of her shirt to her mouth, frightened. "If you want to keep touching, go ahead. If you want to go further I will not deny you. On the contrary I feel flattered if you decide to continue your exploration."

China was cornered. Denying that she liked to touch every piece of exposed skin she was seeing would be a blatant lie and at that time she could not make anything better. China had no choice but to get away from him, away from the white devil bearing the engraved name of temptation in the skin. She had to flee before the flames of hell back to burn. But when she tried to get away, she realized that England had his hand holding hers. And she had not even noticed when it happened.

"Chun-Yan... do you really want to get away from what you crave? _Bloody hell_ don't be silly. No one has to know what will happen."

"I will know, Opium," replied China miserably. She pulled away from his wrist in one movement and slurred childishly, she added. "And to have something with you again is the last thing I want in the world."

"Is that why you were playing me like it was the first time I had seen a naked man in your life? Please..."

China said nothing. She was still on the floor with her knees together while her legs were pointing different directions. She looked away to the side to avoid him, embarrassed. Then she spoke of being more honest than she would like with a person like him.

"I do not remember what you looked like as a naked man," that's all she confessed. "That's why I was so shocked when I saw you, Opium, just that. I feel nothing about you could call anything about you an attraction."

"So... Why is your hand still touching the outside of my thigh?"

While China opened her eyes in surprise, her attention was fixed on the hand she had left on the bed but this was not touching anything wrong. When he realized the trap, it was too late. Looking up, England and was kissing her.

China felt she was being invaded again by the same nation that brought her down from her cloud as a celestial empire. In the mouth, the tongue of England ventured without permission on hers. Teasing. England wanted to abuse her again. Was war what he wanted? He probed the ground in a manner so delicious that she soon realized she wanted to. He stepped back. If he wanted war, war would get. If England expected submission from China, he was completely wrong. She moved her tongue against his to force him to retreat. Startled, he turned away just for her to follow into his mouth. And so, England had his tongue to China frighten her body leaning forward, startling her, cornering her, taking both her forearms with their hands to escape.

China closed her eyes when she realized what he had. She could not retreat, nor escape the white devil. He played with her mouth more times than she would like. The tip of his tongue hit hers sensually, as a clash of swords. Then England pushed her mouth because he was out of breath. He closed his eyes open when she's captured; China realized that there was a string of saliva between their languages still held them together.

He took her head with his left hand, and he tilted her face for her to feel it. Then his face turned to lash her. His other hand had eased the grip on her forearm and now it ran smoothly, as if apologizing had hurt there, like a little girl as it seemed, but she had endured even more painful things in life that. In comparison, the marks of strong gripping hands on her body were not anything, absolutely nothing.

But China felt weak. Weak against England again. Again she was being conquered and much feared it would hurt her again. Because in his arms, she felt more woman than you never felt with any other man, because, between every kiss and every breath he was stealing, she felt that part of her heart was going with him. Green eyes like tea leaves, she was not the girl who pretended to be, but the woman who longed to be touched again be touched by a man who went crazy and to remember it later.

China was crying. Crying like all the times she had long ago… No! No, by God! She didn't want that to happen again! England hesitated perhaps he was taking things too fast, but his desire was so hot it burned inside. Stopping was not an option. However, further progress could slow down. Restraining his desires and his desire to have her was going to be difficult, but it would be because she was... important to him.

He slowly pulled away from her mouth to her with tenderness. In that glance he had shown her more love than she wanted. Because at that moment she realized how much he had missed her. So, with that knowledge so fresh in his mind, he gave kisses on the cheek for her tears away she did not want to spill.

"Shhhh, I'm here Chun Yan. Nothing bad will happen to you. You have my word as a gentleman that nothing will happen that you do not want to happen." whispered England.

It sounded so nice, but China knew that the nice words faded away with the wind. And she could not believe so. Not when it was he himself who had broken China's heart and ruined her life in the blink of an eye.

"Do not make me laugh, Opium," China said with a chuckle, laughing. "You would not know the honor even if you were in front of your nose."

England looked at her and his tender gaze shifted to make way for a sly smile. Nobody got well with his honor as a gentleman and went unpunished.

"And guess what, Japan is very familiar right?" He took her shoulders. "He loved you so much after all! We both know that he abused you as he could!"

She bit her lower lip. How dare hurt her so cruelly? Worse, she knew he was right. Japan, Japan... This time... she could not help but mourn, mourn like a little girl… And in front of England!

England held his tongue when she began to mourn. Devils. He had sinned by having loose mouth again.

"Japan... I had loved… I had always loved him since he was little. I cared and loved him as he had never loved anyone at the time. And when he turned… Japan's slashing on my back in the vilest act of betrayal. I hate you both, England..."

China turned away. She curled up on the floor, hugging her knees muttering incomprehensible phrases in Chinese. China was crying all the pain that had been deprived from all these years. She was shedding tears for years she had refused to let out.

"You can mourn all you want, that's fine: it's all you can do because nothing will change what happened in the past," said England. Then, he did the most unexpected thing in the world. He got off the bed, naked as he was and hugged her. "I do not want to hurt you anymore."

"You just did, Opium."

"_Yes_, but I need you to understand that if you could forgive me this time. You can do it again with me. Who once fought side by your side and not betray you," He took her chin to look into her eyes and knew to see that he was not lying. "I will not hurt you again, I swear."

**XOX**

_"I'm going to bury myself in you so deeply that no one else will remember you"_

Chun Yan sat on the edge of the bed, her chest rising and dropping anxious breathing what was coming. Recalling that voice, suggestive and promising, sensual and exciting in his memoirs make that promise for almost a century ago. At that time, when he entered for the first time, she knew subconsciously that nobody else was going to make her body react that way, they would never be closer to heaven than being in his arms.

Could it be that now was not even playing that way, but the feeling that made her beat now as England undressed her down with teeth closing her jacket, throwing evil glances coming into her eyes to the back of his lustful soul, had to be the glory. Or a piece of heaven that was forbidden. He had to close his hands and stick with the soft cloth between your fingers to avoid losing control.

England from below, on the floor on his knees, was enjoying one of the best views in all of China. Her open jacket left completely exposed her breasts: they were smaller than those of other nations with women who had shared the bed, but he seemed much more beautiful than others. Everything about her was fragile and beautiful. And her youth. His jovial little body made him feel like a sick pleasure in seeking an infant, but he knew she was more mature even though he could not believe now that she looked at him with those innocent eyes watery.

His left hand held to slide the garment for his shoulder to his arm and left the movement near the mouth of his neck was the perfect opportunity to kiss her there, again and again. The other hand followed the example of the first and slid down the other side of the garment from her shoulder. China closed her eyes tightly as he kissed her neck: kissing, which initially were only minor touches on her skin gradually were acquiring a different hue, more erotic, more sensual. England opened his mouth and allowed his tongue explore the crook of his left shoulder as if it were an ice cream. Then he kissed her again and then opened his eyes that kept closed, filled with lust as pure as its existence.

Impatience and pleasure that China received from this hated person had her legs and slowly, without noticing, she was lifted from the floor. She only realized this when her foot involuntary act now deprived of its traditional Chinese footwear and crashed gently between her legs slightly apart from England, leaning on his knees.

_It felt so great_. She opened her eyes then closed them at his touch and was surprised to see what she saw this erection that she had not seen before, and unless it is due to their cause. People from home and had not been so well blessed as Westerners. China bit her lip to be aware of it and that she too had felt it. An arrogant and complacent smile formed on her face and her eyes, daring as only he could be, filled with desire.

"For me, do not stop."

"Shut up," China automatically answered. England stopped smiling and got serious. Then it was China's turn to play. "If we keep this up, it will be by my rules. Did you understand, Opium, or I have to repeat it slower?"

England did not like the idea as much as he would have liked to continue with their own games. China looked at him seriously with her amber eyes. She knew she would be inflexible in that decision, but it was very, very well: it was not the most wanted in this union, he was. Years of being alone had taught her to take every opportunity as if it were the last.

Presumably, this would also be the last time.

"_My lady_, nothing would make me happier than to please," murmured England. He took her hand and kissed it, ignoring the pain of his erection when they stopped. China took the other hand to her mouth, eyes excited and delighted. Who could say no to an Englishman so handsome?

China rose from the bed. With some embarrassment in her eyes, England took away his hands from her body. Without understanding what he was doing, he put both hands to his pants, feeling his fingers near the waist down slowly to his knees. There, he sat back on the bed, lifting a leg for her to finish undressing. England got the idea and dumped clothed leg slowly, then she raised the other in front of him to do the same and England did.

England was flushed, for despite could a shameful act not as innocent as the more heat it? Long ago the room had become more heated and that his body had begun to sweat. He moved away to contemplate the exotic oriental beauty nude for him when she took his last undergarment for him. The lamplight dimly illuminated the niche where consummate their desire. He saw her fully naked for him, except that flower in her hair.

How would his messy hair after intense sex session she was so drugged to sleep before he could withdraw it? What would he do now? He imagined her wavy hair on his shoulders as much as fantasized feel touching before filling with kisses when allowed to take that lovely hair flower. Panting at the prospect.

She stepped back, looking at him with a hint of shame. She fell back on the bed and England did his best to follow leaning on his elbows. China stopped in the middle of the bed. She stretched his left leg and took the heel of the right to cover their sex. England wanted to protest: He had not seen her sex and she had a wonderful deprive of sight.

Chun-Yan... gasped, wanting to remove that leg of his journey, separate and sink so deeply into her sex as his cock down there asked. Making her moan with pleasure as he thrust, clinging to her waist.

China ignored him. He licked his lips. Her small hands found their way to her breasts, her lotus with dark tip. He put his hands on them. In no time his intention was hiding, but quite the opposite. They were the focus of the eyes of men. And more than anything in the world, she wanted to offer it to him, the cause of all their misfortunes and the cause of his greatest happiness in life.

His hands roamed her breasts from the beginning of the same to the nipple, then picked them up from below, offering them as she looked directly into his eyes. England was more than hot, burning with desire. China's hands covered her breasts each side and joined together, beginning to massage them slowly back and forth, all while watching the green eyes of her lover. Did he like what he saw? England's chest heaved breathing fast. His nostrils widened to inhale that he wanted the union indicated that at that moment, I could not stand there looking like a novice who does not know what to do. England knew exactly what to do. He moved closer to her and reached out to take his fingers that delicious chest and tighten until she moaned.

"Stop," China ordered in a firm voice. "My rules, remember?"

He reached down to touch her halfway. Discouraged and disappointed, he dropped his hand and stood almost in front of it, on the right where the heel covering her sex. He thought of his sweet hidden input: if only he could away that hurdle and enjoy the tender tissues...

"Your rules, fine." For a long time she had followed his. It was fair, very fair. And he was not one to prevent her from reaching the pleasure of the way as long as she wanted to go with him.

China kept tempting him with her breasts, this time, her indexes skirted the dark areola around the nipple and he was mesmerized the circular movement of his fingers on both lotuses. She was evil, it was to tempt. Did she like that lustful look on his face was just seeing her pulling her nipples?

"Do it again. Strip them. Slowly," he unwittingly said. For the moment he realized that he had made such a request it was too late and had the words escaped his mouth. China did not get mad or say anything for having made such an order, however: the blush on her cheeks and her eyes grew was not capable of supporting his on her. Then China did what he had asked without protest.

With the help of your thumbs and forefingers was pulling small dark tips as he had indicated. It hurt, but there was a twinge of pleasure when hard pressed the point and pulled him slowly, as if he could extend with his chest. She liked the way he was looking at her, as if it were the only beautiful thing in that room full of things that surely would bring him the best memories I could give.

He drooled for her. Surely now his mouth salivated at the prospect of licking there in her breasts. But it would be merciful to him again. He would not give in to another of his whims. He had his hands all around surround her breasts from the base, lifting them pass. England opened his eyes, impressed by the sweet view proffered. China regulated his breathing as he could, it was hard to breathe relaxed when a man as handsome as he was almost eating England with his eyes. He drew circles with his fingers and forth around both breasts from the beginning of them slowly while breathing. They were like spirals that jutted into the center without reaching him just as he was beginning to darken skin, retreated. His hands on her breasts in circular movements gathered and moved away, a real show in the eyes of his only spectator.

England licked his lips, frowning as he tried to fake a smile on his face he did not care. Of course he cares! He was not immune to what she did with his body, how he was leading at the time. Give a damn about what he had been promised for a moment: if you did not touch your skin at that moment and met his hardened manhood would go mad.

Then he put both hands over China. Her eyes widened in surprise. His hands touched hers but she prevented him from squeezing or tracking their movements, by contrast, was placed gently in his and followed every move his hands were on her breasts underneath. England breathed easier when he realized she was not going to kill him and was grateful that he could participate in her own caresses. And below, also thanked his manhood rising further.

He closed his eyes and stopped at the very moment he spoke his moves on her breasts, but moved her hands from there. Neither England took theirs on them. China gasped. She opened his eyes, feeling her face burning with shame. And England before her did not look much better. Now the other side.

England did not know why, but nodded like an obvious thing. China once again initiated the movement from the opposite side as he had done before retreating. At no time England took his hands over hers. He had to regulate his breathing to avoid to come sooner than we would have liked, but with such a sight under his hands.

God would not otherwise be able to contain him. Gulping again and again because it accumulated in his mouth for each spiral circle she drew on her breasts. Years ago it was not burning her skin the way she did now. She was superb in every sense of the word. China illuminated only by the dim light was enough to make him mad. If that single image aroused him how things would be most heated when she offered her sweet sex for him to do whatever he wanted with it?

China counted to fifteen when he realized how the nut on his lover's neck and climbed down its throat. So excited already? A short look at his crotch was enough for him to know how much it warmed the situation. The tip of his cock was completely out of hiding. He thought of various ways to delay his agony and realized that it was useless to try to make him suffer more when she wanted it to happen in that union.

Then, to the astonishment of England, she did the most unexpected thing in the world; she took her hands under it and placed over them, guiding him to complete the task. England was so surprised by this action. If she had not led at first he would have been helplessly. He was touching her tender breasts, finally, that soft part of his body was to him. He wished her to tighten and massage at his pace, but it was she who guided patterns that act. He honestly didn't mind what she was doing. His warmth came deeply to him, his heart dropped.

China slowly breathed with difficulty trying to keep track of the circles. His firm, calloused hands touched her sensitive breasts in a wonderful way. How you could see that his life was full of dangers, how it showed that those hands were accustomed to battle, to rob and plunder. His hands did not ask permission, were imposed. If he was to guide this ritual, he would be making her small breasts as he was pleased no matter what. When he reached forty-six, attempted to restore sanity to tell his body:

_Do not touch the tip.__Or do you explode if you touch me there now._

Then she took his hand and followed him only the spiraling over her breasts. England could not believe that she was leaving to do that. That was fantastic! But he had to concentrate on not disappoint your trust and follow the steps as she had indicated but it was really hard not to want to take one in her mouth and suck it. By God! No one had ever made him want to want something as much as she wanted to lick it was making. China moaned. Her moan was glorious to England's ears.

He almost regretted having left her hands, _almost_. His hands now felt so strongly about it, so awesome, so great that the heat that produced their caresses her cheeks were burning There was nothing feminine in their hands, were completely male to differences from those of other Eastern nations whose touch was soft subtle. England's hands were anything but. Ruthless and unstoppable and exquisitely delicious.

Chun-Yan gasped England, no better than her. He never imagined that he might desire it so much.

"So, continue. I like what your hands do to my breasts..." murmured China. It gave her a tremendous shame that she would accept that haunted his touches other parts of your body now that certainly knew what it was to be taken by the British Empire.

'You're beautiful, Chun Yan..."

She was deaf to what he said, counting the numbers missing internally for him to stop drawing circles around her breasts. It was an internal dilemma not knowing if he wanted to continue his touch forever or stop it, but he knew that if he chose the latter, even more exciting things that could be carried out, especially using their hands.

Until then he had not realized that she was drooling. England stopped immediately. She took her hands from her breasts and pleased and purified sight of her beautiful red lotuses him mad. She gasped, but made it even more when she pushed him away and pulled the heel of his right leg completely moistened vagina with that act. He was surprised to discover that she had not a single hair. No hair of her hair, which was beautifully reflected in two buns on either side of her head, but the hair of _this_ place. Nothing.

It had been like that since I first met her. Small and fragile, lying on the bed covered only by the red sheets that barely covered. Her bare breasts and then climbed down the frantic pace of excitement because of opium. Her legs moved awkwardly under the bed, revealing her sex devoid of hair. And there, from the entrance of the room looked like the most beautiful thing in the universe. An exotic oriental flower. He was completely fascinated by her frail body yellow so different from the women who had been accustomed.

In those moments he could not believe that the same woman who was so submissive, sweet and innocent he were caressing now as an equal, not as a master. China's breathing was hectic after that massage her breasts. Seeing it, inspecting her body up and down, and smiling childishly, softly. England was so keen to embrace... China made a sweet trail of kisses from her neck to her mouth that was getting in control. She collapsed on the bed with her knees up and raised. She was in between as she kissed him in a mischievous and playful. England wanted to penetrate with his tongue in her mouth, but she blocked any possibility of that happening. Not going to worry, he would enjoy his touch, the moment. Sweet moment she kissed him and played as if they were nothing more than lovers.

China is hard to believe that had played such strong shoulders before. England was advancing on the forward, rubbing his cock with her belly to get to it until her legs intertwined with his. He touched his arms, touched his chest and realized that if he had thought that the hardest part of his body was excited sex was wrong. His skin was different from yours, whiter, more ethereal. But he was fascinated. I had always found that tone yellow Orientals like her top but to touch him he realized that he really was not as ghostly white as he spent years thinking. I could get used to play it over and over again. Again and again united by the crimson of their bodies to love passionately.

She stifled a laugh at the thought of the word love for both. What they both had was not love, but resentment, anger, pain. Any emotion that wasn't love. There were only two helpless and tired souls consoling each other, arranging their skin problems, resolving their differences and insults caresses omitted when the other stopped playing. It was a different kind of war, a much more succulent and palatable than others. This at least was pleasant, guiltily pleasurable.

She touched his firm abdomen scars still kept previous contests. Some of it happened that not all wounds healed, but had so deeply engraved in a nation that remained there forever as a brand that reminded them again and again mistakes. And yet, in the world wars were still going on. Learning was difficult and painful. England gritted teeth because she left at his manhood and her sweet sex and would not let him enter. She pinched his nipples to make him suffer even more internally.

"Can't you take anymore, Opium?" China mocked. England really wanted to take her, grasping her hands to her body as she moaned his real name. Opium sounded so awful. It reminded him he wanted to forget the past but knew it was impossible. That would be it, always yell at him that error every time she called him Opium.

England felt it down her body. He tried to speak, to say something, but the mere expectation of what was left to him of the words in the mouth. She took his cock with her hand as if they were doing anything and gentle, slow movements began to move her hand around it from top to bottom. China used her other hand to take it from the base while the other took care of the tip. The image he had of China between his legs was too erotic arched involuntarily flushed.

England stifled a curse clenched teeth as he deepened his attention on China opening her mouth and taking him in the act. The glans was completely inside her mouth, and her lips... her lips closed as well on its stem. She pressed and sucked like she did that all her life. _Bloody hell_, as it had been done before! But back then she was so beside herself that he doubted that China was aware of what she was doing. At that time, he thought it was because the hallucinations produced by opium, which only made it because she was excited and was not aware of anything.

But today, today she was taking in her five senses on their own initiative, without which he had asked. See it between his legs was a beautiful sight and moved him beyond his erection, touched that hidden space before beating his chest where a heart in search of love. He tried to smile, but it was hard to concentrate when she tightened and loosened her lips around it. England had never had consisted both maintain an erection as now, had never been so entranced by the touch of a woman. China was an expert using her mouth. That face was cheatingly childish and naive sometimes. Oh! England was going to cum! But it was embarrassing to last so little before her. He breathed slowly and tried not think anything better to mentally sing '_God Save the Queen'_

She started licking. God. That would not, could not cope. He put an arm to hide his face while the other looked after touching the head of China. She looked up, curious about this unexpected gesture. She was worse than he had imagined. Her mouth opened to release panting and cursing each other in English swear words so that even his ears reddened, and that he did not understand half of what some of them.

"Chun Yan… I need to cum..." England warned her, embarrassed by her inability to resist. She pulled his arm from his face to look straight down but imagine the ridicule killed him in his face. But that did not happen and she didn't tried to pull away either. "Chun Yan, I'm going to cum."

And she did not move. By contrast, she began to suck harder, urging him to do so. Even touching his testicles to provoke. England closed his eyes trying to hold back forces to let him go. He did not want to spill it in her mouth or face like those times that filthy room where the scent of sex, sweet musk and opium met. Not now, not wanting to humiliate her like that again. She finally released him and he almost sighed with relief, almost. Until she said the most unexpected thing in the world:

"I want you to cum in my mouth." China replied. With a childish but decided tone, the look he gave her before returning to his work got the better of all his strength and felt regret and against liberation through his body in the most overwhelming orgasm. She sucked every last drop of semen spilled. China had completely swallowed it all like some kind of nectar, but the look on her face told him that the taste probably had not liked at all.

China licked the remnants of sperm that were around her mouth with a calm that he did not understand. There was no lust in it, of course. Even thought the taste pleased her, why didn't she had not simply spit as any sensible person would do? It was lying to say that her image didn't completely have him excited too much, because he did, but he did not understand the reasons why. Could it be perhaps because... It meant something to her romantically? An arrogant smile formed on his face: it was probably the latter.

China then adjusted herself on the bed to sit. "Do all your Yang Western let go that easy?"

"Yang?"

"Your Sperm, Opium,"

"And why should I not let it go?"

"Because look at you. You are exhausted," China said. That act of reproach to point that out in addition to what you saw was children something to laugh. "You lost a year of your life for having letting go of your Yang so easily."

"I gave it to you, so it was not a waste after all." England replied. He raised his eyebrows when he realized how that sounded and mentally slapped his face. China looked with open eyes and now he was sure was assumed that he felt something for her. Damn. The saddest part was that he wasn't be entirely wrong.

It was the moment that looked that he realized something: She had not yet run. There were too many mistakes in one day. He had been so focused on his own pleasure that he had not realized he was setting aside of it, again. It was not something I would repeat.

She was still playing. It seemed that her abdomen had been extremely attractive. At that moment he regretted he was not as beefy as Germany because then she would have to of done more to do best. She leaned up and touched her nipples slightly. He smiled when he saw that she closed her eyes against the sensations of that caress.

That's when he caught her in his arms. China knew nothing until, with that smirk of his very own, kissed her deeply on the lips as if to leave his mark on them. China opened her eyes slanted well and surprisingly wanting for that kiss to last forever if possible. She closed her eyes as well. There were so few reasons why to open them again.

Until she felt an intruder between her legs. Her eyes snapped open and met the gaze pleased England face to face. England was still hugging with his left arm while the right dared venture between reaching in between her legs, her femininity and pleasant knot of nerves which was touching. She was so wet so easily were making partially jutting her body, then stood other again until the most sensitive part of her, stroking slowly.

"What are you doing, Opium?" She asked blankly. Suddenly, there was something hot coming and her body trembled. Something between her legs as her heart pounded as he gave her such attention

"I am giving you pleasure," replied England. And after saying these words, he began to delve more fingers to press that button nerves. China was forced to close her eyes to the pressure on her sex. No one had ever played there.

England forced to take back, throwing her back to the other end of the bed while positioned on it. China was frightened... Was she penetrated so simply? She tried to wrestle under his body, but it was useless because England knew how much to take to prevent mobility. Frightened, she tried to scream and kick. England tried to reassure her.

"Calm down, Chun Yan. Nothing will happen you do not want, I just... Trying to give you the greatest pleasure imaginable," he said.

_Aiyaa_! China tried to calm down. There was fear in her eyes and England felt guilty for having caused it. It was obvious that she was afraid of what was going to happen and it was his entire fault. She was afraid of him and his actions. And at that moment he was acting like an evil imperialist. He clenched his fists when he saw beneath him, China shed silent tears, tears that no one else had done.

He left her and watched from afar. Her legs rose halfway that touched on the knees while each takes a different direction in the foot on the bed just gave a view of the rest of her body completely naked. She had one hand near the mouth while the other, slightly hiding her breast to bring her fist to the heart area. England smiled sardonically, but tenderly. He slowly reached up to her hair and removed the flower that adorned it. Fondly kissing the flower before turning on his knees to the bedside table and leave it there.

"You're the sweetest flower of all, Chun Yan. And you deserve to be treated as such," he said with a calm voice. She did not answer and just stared at him curiously. The tears were gone completely when he told her that everything would be fine. That reassured England.

Just when you least expected it, she kicked him in the genitals clean. England cursed as he had never cursed anyone in his life. China smirked at that, but as soon she stopped laughing, she noticed that he had caught her leg with which he had been beaten with. Cold sweat. England looked down at her with a smile as perverse and sensual.

"It's a relief to see that your feet are now cured. I never liked that Chinese custom of foot bandaging. But... I admit them gave me a strange excitement," said England, bowing to her leg still in the air. He grabbed the back of her knee while his other hand leaned on his other knee to look away. She and her femininity were completely within reach. England savored his lips at the sight.

"Enjoy," He murmured. He raised eyebrows in the most perversely possible before sinking between her legs. China closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers, but not on _those_ lips but the _other below_, those who were right where his head was sinking. Fingers clutched the sheet and bit down hard on both lips. No one had ever played there. And it felt wonderful to be touched in that area. Within it around had become a tide rising and falling to the sound of his touch.

Suddenly England stopped. England smiled triumphantly away a bit of sex to her. She returned to her wet sex. She gave him her tongue lightly with the tip of her clitoris and slid down to the entrance, again and again. He loved the smell of its essence and in its mouth, oddly enough, he knew victory. But it was not enough, never be enough for him.

China then pushed England with her arms. Did he not understand anything that she had not liked the pats had professed intimately? She closed her legs, shaking the tide inside shuddered. Her body began to sweat. He seemed to understand: he had hurt China's pride a bit too fast.

"Lie on the bed, aru" muttered China. England did not understand the reason for this order, but as he had promised to play by her rules obeying without hesitation. Inside he was frightened by the way she had said those words and the idea that he wanted revenge, and God knew she was capable.

He did not understand anything at all until she was positioned next to him face to face not looking but _another_ form. Watched her legs closed and looking down, he realized that her boyish face was looking in a strange way its new and recent erection. Lightly touched the head of his manhood and his whole world was shocked when it did. I needed to take off all that anxiety, so slender legs came from China and was set in the middle of them. Then again do what he had been doing before she interrupted him.

China could not imagine a better feeling than to be touched by those lips and that tongue to the point that it felt like scrolls inside exploding and dissolving in your mind to the extent that it was hard to think clearly, to have eyes open out torture. So she decided to close them to enjoy the strokes that England gave England, into the Heavenly Palace, penetrating into the cavity without going, but that was as exciting as a real penetration.

England did not know what to do when she took it in her mouth and sucked as she had done before, in the same way again would she want to steal his 'yang essence'? He could not suppress a laugh when he remembered the name she had given to his semen. China had such strange names for things he was accustomed to call in a more sensible. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at his laughter that had interrupted the rhythm of his licks. He shot back a look filled with the pure desire that burned in him like the fire that burned inside. She unwittingly gave a slight smile and that was what he wanted to believe he did. China ran the entire length of his cock up to the tip. But it was the moment she cradled in her hands the piece of skin where his testicles were definitely thought that had come to a new site, to a level beyond the tangible. But she, rubbing her hands as her mouth covered the tip made him see that the sky had not yet met.

He wanted to put his fingers inside her. He wanted to introduce one by one his fingers while his tongue licked the clitoris or as she called the Pearl of Jade, or was the Little Dragon? It did not matter at that moment. All he wanted was far back with the same pleasure that she was giving. Take her to the top, wrap her in his arms and shiver when the cold invaded. Yes, he wanted to penetrate her over and over again all night and every night since then, but knew that was impossible. And that was to be run again without success.

It was small and slender body which made him lose his mind and tried not to ejaculate while that same body gave him the most pleasurable sensations. Only she could take it to the limit. He had never felt anything like that with any other woman.

China turned away from his cock. She hated England although he did know what was best. But instead of insulting him or getting away from him, China suddenly took behind the balls, a few inches from his rectum. Rubbing around with her fingers and suddenly, it had no desire to shed its essence.

It was as if China had pressed a hidden button on your body to restart. Did you even have one and never knew about it until now? And what was even more surprising: his penis was erect as if she never had to carry it caressed the limits of madness.

"What did you do?" She asked as she turned to him with a smile of triumph. He knew those smiles. She was up to something! Surely it would be perverse and vile, but if it was like what he had just done, he was more than willing to make that sacrifice.

China pressed the point as if talking climate. England raised an eyebrow not understand and she ignored the issue. She had nothing to explain anyway.

She kissed him hard while his right hand scanned his whole chest. China was on the opposite side of him after that position, so England had to turn his face to kiss her. With the same hand, he made her lie down and stretched out her body on the bed unmade. China felt it was idiotic to have these tight buns and removed before the delighted eyes of England. She shook her head so that her chestnut strands unraveled and put both hands to her hair to straighten it. England could not have been more pleased to do that, especially at the sight of her breasts that movement of both arms raised gave.

He knew it was time to go into it. At last. He opened the drawer of his nightstand for a condom out of there in a hurry to cut before placing it on his manhood because this time he wanted to make things right. It was what he had been waiting all night, but why he did he feel that way? He felt it within him as if he knew that his ways would finish them off. Forever. After this night the join all would end. This was how it was supposed to be. All this time had kept her tied to him because he had the custody of Hong Kong, but once he signed the papers in a few hours, Hong Kong would be free to return to her mother, and her mother would be free to run away from it. Then would he be alone. Again.

She would never return to his arms. Never seek to relieve their pain or less to suit your needs. Chun Yan was a strong woman and did not need it at all. It was almost as strong as...

America.

He wasn't surprised if his little big heartbreak had to compete with China in the future to keep the queen and heroine of the universe as it was believed to be alone. If China was going this night and never returned to him, his heart would go with her.

_"Stay…" _mumbled England. Gritting his teeth, he was positioned watching over her looking at her feet and her back. "_Stick around, because if you go I...__I do not want to be alone again_."

His shrinking manhood conformed to the walls of its entry until he was so into it as possible to sit on it. The unconscious passive nature made her Yin Yang wait to move under it. England arched her pelvis again and again, sinking deeper into her sex so wet for him. The sobbing heard something and was not surprised that she was hurting. She was so close to his cock pressing tightly against her inner walls. He tried to slow the pace by God, was doing mourn, it was hurting her! But it was hard, hard to resist the temptation and desire to sink ever faster and deeper into her.

He took his right hand to reach his and pressed it to rely on that contact and soothe his thrusts. China really appreciated the gesture and effort that made it difficult not to hurt her again. For the first time that night, she realized after turning her face to the left and took that same hand on that side of her mouth to hide her moans she was able to forgive him. He deserved forgiveness. She looked back over her shoulder, watching clenched eyes to calm down and breathe slowly while trying to maintain control. That gesture moved her more than she had wanted.

She Cried. Not because of the pain caused penetration that he was gone, but for the happiness she felt that it was he who was joining her in the loving ritual. Because he had respected their rules and their ancestors that night knew that they had made it easy from the start. Because he was holding back not to hurt her. She could not stop looking at his face contorted with pleasure; she could not help feel it inside her.

"Open your eyes..." gasped China. It was not an order or a request. Her shrill voice sounded more like a plea than anything else. "Arthur... I see your eyes while you penetrate me."

She had said his name. She had not called him contemptuously Opium and had referred to him coldly as England. China had said "Arthur". She had called him by his human name and that was not something that nations normally do unless you were someone who would call special. Did that mean he was special to Chun Yan? Imagine that was that was the most wonderful thing that could happen. It made his heart beat in his chest shaken not only by desire, but by something deeper, truer. He opened his eyes shut to hold back because she asked him.

The image before him was too erotic for his poor erection. She, with her watery eyes, rosy cheeks a hand over her mouth, pearl body and a strong hand holding hers were more than she could bear. Neither the unhappy awful scar of Japan left its ugly seemed back then. He wanted to kiss the scar from the beginning to the end. It was as beautiful as everything in your body, because it was part of Chun Yan.

And he loved Chun Yan. With all his heart, with all her heart. He loved her with the force of a thousand lions. He wanted more than he could put into words. He did not want to stay away from her ever. He would not let go of her hand for fear that if he did his spring swallow flew away from him. What he felt for her was so strong that he would sign the papers for his son to return to her and they both leave. Because that she would be happy, happy to be away from him and all the evil he had caused. Although it hurt the soul.

"Arthur…" she called. Her small mouth opened to say his name as unworthy of her singing voice. "You're so beautiful..."

"_My true love..." _he moaned, feeling that the climax was near. He cursed himself mentally so angry because he had said the words he vowed hide. He wanted to apologize for what he had revealed, but could think of no lie to cover up the truth.

"_Wo ai ni," _Chun yan smiled, rocking on him stronger in recent onslaught before release. Her words did nothing to appease his unbridled desire, on the contrary, had fanned the fire that burned within him.

She loved him too. So surprising that knowledge made him so happy with a few more thrusts before his body was able to climax with her holding her hand and spill his seed inside the latex condom rather than inside, although after that statement he would have loved to finish inside her. But that was good, very good. Begin again without errors, without fuzzy memories in the memory.

China withdrew from him and hugged him hiding her face on his chest and breathing slowly. It had been wonderful, almost magical. England both covered the body with the blanket when the heat of their bodies united in the desire stopped heating. He hugged her, as the most precious thing he had ever had in his arms. She hugged him back and fell asleep clinging to him, her legs tangled in his.

* * *

**Hello again~! I forgot to thank China Moon for reviewing this story! OwO I thank you very much!**

**I hope you'll stay for the last chapter too~!**

**It would make my day if you reviewed too...**

**I hope I'm not asking too much!**

**Spark Miko Miko out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally finished a story~!** **Yay! *Throws confetti***

**I might finish and upload my other stuff later...**

**This story belongs to BIAK and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

Sometimes people lie. They lie to hide secrets, to hide truths, to create fantasies. Lying is an instinct as natural as love or desire. England knew. He knew with the same certainty that something was wrong when she fell asleep in his arms and he could not close his eyes throughout the remainder of the night.

China opened her eyes the next morning. And he was at her side to be the first thing she saw in the morning. China looked and memories of the previous night passed quickly in her head, making her blush. England smiled at China waking up. Her hair tousled after the action, her blush looked lovely in her innocent baby face.

But she was far from innocent. Smirking and remembering what had happened in that same bed hours ago. He took her hand, but she jerked away. He arched an eyebrow and nodded in search of her gaze, but she pulled away. That was the final sign that something was wrong there.

They were silent for a moment, long minutes in which neither of them said anything. China rose from the bed and unfortunately for England covered his nakedness with a blanket before going to the shower. He would have loved to see her naked body again before he left, but she denied that privilege for any reason. Why was she was so distant now? England wanted to know. He needed his body next to hers in bed.

**XOX**

China's eyes looking at him expectantly. An anxious and eager look was on her face looking to his desk, in front of her as he signed the papers. England looked up at her, Hong Kong was also there. The eyes looked at both alienated, gone. As if it really mattered if he now lived with his mother and not his father. Or maybe he knew and decided to not show emotion preference for one of its two parents. Internally England thanked him for that.

"Ready," said England leaving the pen after signing the document. "Hong Kong is now in your custody."

China just waited to take the paper in his hands, read it quickly to make sure that what he was saying was true and, clutching the papers to her chest, closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Hong Kong looked at her with a deep love and waited no longer to open her arms and go running to him to give it a squeeze. Hong Kong blushed because his mother was embarrassing even though now was taller than her. England had to smile moved by this reunion.

Then he realized that he was now relegated to being out of both their lives and that knowledge hurt him deeply. The reality fell upon him like a bucket of cold water. But he had no regrets. He hadn't had the right to separate a mother from her child longer. One would never hurt to know that the happy family of your dreams.

China helped Hong Kong to pack and in about an hour and were ready to go. England did not say anything really deep to his son just a simple 'take care' he received a deadpan 'I will' in your response. There were no words that could describe what I felt better.

The car came and England went to the door of the house. China asked Hong Kong to come forward to accommodate the luggage in the trunk while she speaks privately with his father. Hong Kong frowned but said nothing before exiting. Then China looked to England and took a deep breath before speaking.

"What happened last night..." began China.

"I know, you do not have to explain anything," interrupted England blushing.

"But..."

'We got carried away with the moment and said things that we did not feel, I understand. We will not talk more about it."

Then China gave him a real appreciative look in the eyes and said something that he really did not expect to hear,

"Thank you England."

It would have been great if his eyes had lit up when he heard that she called 'Opium', but at that moment he was so miserable that he was not even able to smile about it and he could only nod to what she had told. China said goodbye and turned to leave. England clenched his fists when he saw her leave.

But China stopped halfway between the street and the car. England wondered what had happened. She turned and went back with him. He imagined she was back because she forgot to say something important. For when China stopped before he did not know what to think at the time they took his jacket, shrugged his feet and gave him a kiss so deep and true that made the stop time around. She released him taking the air lost after the kiss, she turned and went in haste to the car before it departed.

England froze after that. He blinked a few times and unwittingly smiled tenderly. That was heaven after hell, and suddenly then he could not help feeling happy.

_Yes, maybe there was hope for them three._

**END**

* * *

**Finished! **

**It would make my day if you guys reviewed. **

**Also, send your love to BIAK too for writing this story!**

**U.N. Owen signing out!**


End file.
